Drew Karpyshyn
| birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resting_place = | occupation = Novelist, game designer | language = | nationality = | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = Fantasy, science fiction | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = http://www.drewkarpyshyn.com/index.htm | portaldisp = }} Drew Karpyshyn (born July 28, 1971) is a Canadian video game scenario writer, scriptwriter and novelist. Career Karpyshyn was at one point employed as a loan officer. Following a car accident, he quit his job and returned to college, gaining a degree in English. He got his start as a game designer for Wizards of the Coast, and he also has written two novels for Wizards of the Coast in 2001. His first novel is Temple Hill, set in the Forgotten Realms setting. He later joined the video game company BioWare.Gelinas, Ben (September 16, 2008). "Spinning a gripping ... game", Edmonton Journal, p. D1. Retrieved September 29, 2011. He wrote the scenario and much of the dialogue for Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, and was one of the lead writers and planners on Jade Empire, as well as working on several games in the Baldur's Gate series. He has written various Forgotten Realms and Star Wars novels. Karpyshyn's next major project was the Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows role-playing video game Mass Effect series. Mass Effect was named Game of the Year, in addition to receiving four other awards at the 2008 Elan Awards.Zacharias, Yvonne (February 18, 2008). "Mass Effect dominates as game of the year: Science fiction video, made by Edmonton company, cleans up at Elan Awards", The Vancouver Sun, p. D1. Karpyshyn has moved to Austin, Texas to help with Star Wars: The Old Republic. In March 2000, Karpyshyn appeared on an episode of Jeopardy!, finishing third.J! Archive - Show #3577, aired 2000-03-07 Karpyshyn retired from BioWare in February 2012, in order to focus more on his own projects. Works Games * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal * Neverwinter Nights * Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Jade Empire * Mass Effect * Mass Effect 2 * Star Wars: The Old Republic Novels Forgotten Realms * Temple Hill (2001) Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (novelization) (2001) Star Wars * Star Wars - Darth Bane: Path of Destruction (2006) * Star Wars - Darth Bane: Rule of Two (2007)Drew Karpyshyn's FAQ * Star Wars - Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil (2009) * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan (2011)http://www.swtor.com/news/news-article/20110422 Mass Effect * Mass Effect: Revelation (2007) (Prequel to the video game series) * Mass Effect: Ascension (2008) * Mass Effect: Retribution (2010)Mass Effect novelizations References External links * Drew Karpyshyn's Home Page * Profile on Wizards.com * * Drew Karpyshyn Interview * Category:1971 births Category:BioWare Category:Canadian fantasy writers Category:Canadian science fiction writers Category:Canadian people of Russian descent Category:Dungeons & Dragons novelists Category:Dungeons & Dragons video game designers Category:Living people Category:Jeopardy! contestants Category:People from Edmonton Category:Video game writers